Future Android 17
|Race = Earthling/Android |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 785 (spirit erased in Age 796) Age 780 (altered timeline) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect = Android 17 (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Android 18 (twin sister) Future Android 16 (comrade) }} , once Future Lapis, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 but is more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing. Appearance Similar to his main timeline self before his reappearance in Dragon Ball Super, where his appearance had drastically changed, and throughout his life, Future Android 17 has shoulder-length black hair that comes out from the middle, as opposed to his sister's, which came out from the left side, (his present counterpart's hairstyle had been altered for Super, instead having his hair come out from the right) and thin blue eyes. He has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He wears a short-sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above his left knee, with another belt just below the first with a gun holster and a pouch. He completes his attire with green socks and blue and white shoes. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, who was very rebellious, and had a desire of being carefree and independent, and is quite cocky and confident of his abilities, Future Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. In contrast to Android 17, who desires to live independently on his own, solo and carefree, without anyone ordering him around, contributing to his rebellious personality, Future 17 has always been around with and cared absolutely nothing but his sister throughout his life, they were never separated since their activation, and are always seen together. They are known to be extremely unfair in combat, helping his sister when she becomes overwhelmed, and not letting their opponents heal or escape alive when incapacitated, wanting to kill them very quickly. When Future Trunks kills his sister in front of him, he is filled with both disbelief and fear, but his sorrow turned to hatred and vows to make him pay for his sister's death, but Trunks asks him if life is all about them, his fear left him wide open, allowing Trunks to bring the artificial abomination to justice with a single energy blast. Future Android 17 also possess some former personality traits of his present counterpart, such as being a rebel-without-a-cause trait (only to a destructive degree) childish recklessness, and cockiness in battle. However, he, like his sister, are the same in most ways, aside from malevolent, they are also nonchalant, not swayed by anything that Future Gohan or Future Trunks says, all these traits make him the polar opposite of his present counterpart. It is implied that 17 and 18's hatred of humanity was programmed into them by Future Dr. Gero before his death at their hands which likely contributed to their sociopathic personalities as it essentially robbed them of their humanity, compassion, and empathy thus Future 17 and his sister are essential victims of Future Dr. Gero's experiments. However, their hatred only extends to Future Dr. Gero (whom they refuse to serve and despise like their main timeline counterparts) and humanity as they are shown to accept Future Android 16 as a comrade in Xenoverse 2 due to him being a fellow Android, though Future 17 tries to convince Future 16 to forget about Future Dr. Gero's programming to kill Future Gohan and have fun though this is due to him preferring they take their time in dealing with Future Gohan rather than eliminating him quickly. Apparently this programming to hate humanity was never implemented by Dr. Gero into their main timeline counterparts due to him moving on to Android 19 and his own conversion into Android 20 as he only activated 17 and 18 in the main timeline out of desperation. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Future Lapis and Future Lazuli's lives were exactly the same as their main counterparts: they were notorious delinquents, until at some point in time, Future Dr. Gero kidnapped the siblings and then transformed them into Androids 17 and 18, programming them to hate humans as part of his world domination bid; they rebel against him and the doctor is forced to shut them down, and during this time he is focusing on his ultimate android creation, so one day it would absorb them and become a perfect fighting machine. Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts Gero's head. With Gero out of the way, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta with a hard knee to the gut followed by a Photon Flash. He kills Future Yamcha with a kick to the neck followed by a Photon Flash too, and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, and Future Chiaotzu as well. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls become permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Future Kami. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. During one instance, Future 17 and Future 18 attack Purple City and proceed to cause a swath of destruction to it, including completely obliterating the then-recently restored art district. Future 17 murders a department store owner, resulting in Future 18 telling him off due to her actually wanting to spare him that time. Eventually, Future 17 begins driving a hovercar recklessly throughout the city, running over various innocents in the process before being instructed to leave by his sister, ditching the car just as it was headed towards a gas station ensuring further destruction. The Androids' next attack is on an amusement park called Super World. Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World to face the Androids, and Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. Android 17 later reveals (manga-only) that he did not even use half of his overall power to commit this action. ‎ One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. ‎ Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 17 watches as Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Android 17 ends up murdering a boy that Android 18 thought was cute, causing her to become very upset at 17 and not talk to him, and later attempts to kill an old man, the boy's father, after the latter tries to shoot 17 in order to avenge his son. In the Japanese and Kai dubs, as well as the manga, the source of 18's anger is because she lost at a video game. Before he can kill the man (in the anime only, in the manga, he kills the old man just before Trunks arrived) Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17 remains paralyzed by fear and in disbelief. He is at first completely disbelieving that his sister just died, then his horrified sorrow turns to anger as he vows to make Trunks pay for the deed (in Kai and the manga, he asks Trunks how he became so strong without importing that his sister had just been killed). Trunks, however, asks 17 if the other people they had killed mattered, if their lives had been worth something. Trunks then charges Android 17 and knocks him down with a powerful kick to the jaw. Showing no mercy, Trunks blows the prone 17 to bits with a powerful energy blast, killing the evil android, and ultimately ending the threat of the android twins, and finally avenging Gohan, although there is still one more android to stop: Cell. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Although he and his sister don't appear in Super, they appear in Future Trunks' retelling of how he destroyed the androids in a flashback, to Trunks. Both their souls were destroyed when Future Zeno erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, due to Whis warning Future Beerus and Future Whis of the threat posed by Future Zamasu and Future Beerus' death due to the death of Future Shin during the future timeline's Majin Buu conflict, a new Future Timeline is created in which their souls continue to exist though they remain dead as they had already been killed by Future Trunks at that point. Cell's timeline In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses a Shut Down Remote that was created from the Android blueprints he found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Shortly later, Future Trunks is killed by Cell, who steals his Time Machine to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in the past. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, in an altered history of Age 783 created by Towa empowering Future 17 and his sister with Dark Magic turning him into Dark Future Android 17. Together with his sister they manage to overpower Future Trunks as part of Towa's plan to kill Future Trunks, causing his future self, Xeno Trunks to cease to exist creating a massive time distortion. This puts Xeno Trunks into an ephemeral state where he slowly begins to fade from existence. The Future Warrior is dispatched to Age 783 to protect Future Trunks. Together Future Trunks and the Warrior manage to drive off Future 17 and Future 18. However Towa appears and reveals to the Future Warrior that she made two changes to Future Trunks' timeline and the Warrior has only managed to fix one, leaving them with little time to fix the other. After Towa leaves, the Warrior is approached by Demigra who offers to transport them to the second change. With little alternative the Warrior agrees and is transported to Age 785 just as Future Trunks is returning from the Cell Games. There they find that Towa managed to speed up the growth of Future Cell, allowing him to absorb 17 and 18 to achieve his Perfect form in the future timeline without Future Trunks' interference. Future Perfect Cell then confronts Future Trunks as returns to Age 780. Fortunately the Future Warrior arrives to protect Future Trunks from Future Cell and together they manage to destroy the Perfect Bio-Android, killing both Future 17 and Future 18 in the process, thus bring peace to Future Trunks' timeline. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ;A Desperate Future Saga Trunks: Xeno looks at the scroll for Age 780 and watches his master Future Gohan's confrontation with Future 17 & 18, along with his own transformation into a Super Saiyan after finding Gohan's lifeless body. However Mira and Towa reactivate Future Android 16 and send him to kill Future Gohan before his death at the hands of Future 17 and 18 in Age 780. The Future Warrior is sent by Chronoa and Old Kai to protect Future Gohan, while Trunks: Xeno is forced to remain behind as it is a dangerous for Trunks: Xeno to fix alterations in his own timeline's history. The Future Warrior and Future Gohan manage to defeat Future 16 but are confronted by Mira. This causes Trunks: Xeno to disobey Chronoa and travel to Age 780 to protect his mentor and the Warrior from Mira. Together the 3 manage to overpower Mira, forcing him to retreat. Reuniting with his mentor, causes Trunks: Xeno to seriously consider joining his mentor in fighting 17 & 18, despite the fact that it will alter history and is a violation of everything the Time Patrol stands for. However the Warrior and Future Gohan manage to convince Trunks: Xeno not to go through with it and Future Gohan having figured out he is destined to die, willing goes off to his death, confident that Future Trunks will bring peace to their world. Trunks: Xeno returns to Age 852 and is given some time off by Chronoa who notes she had been careless as she failed to realize how hard Future Gohan's death was for him. In Age 785, Towa sends the rebuilt Future 16 to kill Future Trunks and assists Future Cell in absorbing Future 17 and Future 18 as she had when she previously attempted to alter that point in history. However the Future Warrior and Future Trunks manage to destroy both Future 16 and Future Cell, which results in the death of both Future 17 and Future 18, bringing peace the future timeline. Afterwards Trunks: Xeno silently observes Future Gohan's final battle against Future 17 and Future 18, who kill him resulting in teenage Future Trunks' transformation into a Super Saiyan after finding Gohan's body, restoring the timeline. However it is suggested that Future Gohan's speech to Future 17 & 18 from The History of Trunks was a direct result of his encounter with Trunks: Xeno as it was not present when Xeno Trunks first looked at the scroll and it is revealed that Chronoa and Elder Kai allowed it to slip by as Future Gohan went to his death as he was supposed to and out of respect for both Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan's bond. ;Unknown History Saga An alternated history of Age 780 is created due to a natural time distortion caused by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs, that produces a history change brought on by Xeno Trunks' desire to save his master Future Gohan from being killed by Future 17 and Future 18. As a result, Xeno Trunks defies Chronoa and joins Future Gohan in combating the Androids. Though Future Android 17 is confused by Trunks' sudden growth (as he is unaware that Xeno Trunks is the adult future counterpart of the present teenage Future Trunks), the cocky Future A17 claims that he is still helpless even growing a few inches. During the battle, Future Gohan manages to access some of his hidden power in order to protect Xeno Trunks, allowing him and Trunks to overpower and kill both Future Android 17 & 18 in Age 780. This creates a new alternate time where Future Gohan and Xeno Trunks team up to create a better Future timeline using Future Trunks' knowledge of various threats such as Future Cell, Future Dabura, and Future Majin Buu (it is left unclear if Chronoa chose to fix and/or erase this timeline, or if she benevolently allowed it to remain as a separate alternate Future timeline). ;Parallel Quests In several parallel future timelines that exist inside time fragments produced by alterations in history that have been fixed by the Time Patrol, Future Android 16 is somehow reactivated and teams up with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. In Parallel Quest 41: "Warriors' Annihilation - Future Chapters", the Future Warrior can join Future 17 and Future 18 in killing Future Krillin, Future Yamcha, Future Tien, Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Gohan, and Future Trunks. In Parallel Quest 43: "Change the Future", Future 17, 18, and their new comrade Future 16 attack Future Gohan and Future Trunks, as well as the Future Warrior and any of their chosen allies. When Future 16 becomes focused on destroying Gohan and fulfilling his programing, Future 17 tells him to just ignore the late Dr. Gero's order and just have fun, while 18 just wants to get things over with. Eventually Future 17, 18, and 16 are defeated, causing Future Cell to appear and attack them for destroying the Androids and preventing him from achieving his perfect form. In Parallel Quest 44: "Dragon Balls of the Future", the Earth's Dragon Balls are mysteriously restored despite the death of Future Kami. Future 16 detects the Dragon Balls energy signature with his Power Radar, causing 17 to decide to collect the Dragon Balls in order to make a wish and he convinces his sister and 16 to help gather them. Though he is confused as to how the Dragon Balls can exist in his timeline, the Future Trunks of that timeline is determined to keep the Dragon Balls out of the Androids hands and joins forces with the Future Warrior and their allies to gather the Dragon Balls before the Androids. In the DLC 4 Parallel Quest, "The Zero Mortals Plan", after Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black's health has been reduced to a certain amount, Supervillain Future Android 17 appears alongside his sister and Future Android 16, also in their Supervillain states, this caused an outraged Future Zamasu to angrily exclaim to not show the androids' "disgusting mortal forms" in his presence, after the player defeats them, Black reappears, in another Parallel Quest, after Fused Zamasu had been defeated, Dark Future Android 17 appears alongside Dark Super 17, causing a confused Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to wonder where did they came from, however, not caring, he exclaims to take them all at once, regardless, the player must defeat both androids with Vegito's assistance to complete the mission. Power ;Manga and Anime Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power-wise, the future androids are not too much weaker than their main timeline counterparts, as they are still strong enough to kill an unmastered Super Saiyan. However, they are no match against a fully mastered Super Saiyan or any forms beyond (like Super Saiyan Blue (suppressed), as present Android 17 (also suppressed) can fight Goku in this form) And, since when Future Trunks returns to his timeline, he effortlessly overpowers them both. Future Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed, although in manga chapters, the original dub, and the History of Trunks storyline in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 17 states that he did not even use half of his power to fight Gohan. On the other hand, the androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, and Android 17 battling the Kami-fused Piccolo, and battling on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. He is no match for Future Cell, alongside his sister, just like with his counterpart, and his sister, against another version of him. According to Future Bulma, backed-up by the Present Android 17, in this case, if he meets them in the main timeline, Future Goku would have beaten the Androids should they had ever met, as he never stopped training even at peace, as Goku can take on and beat any enemy, no matter how numerous. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Future Android 17 and his sister are strong enough to make Future Gohan fear for the life of Xeno Trunks when he came to assist Gohan in the altered timeline of Age 780. However this proved to be their undoing as it allowed Future Gohan to tap into his hidden power (which often surfaced when Gohan was enraged) while in his Future Super Saiyan form, allowing him to overpower and destroy both Androids with Xeno Trunks' assistance. Future 17 also believed that he and 18 were strong enough to take on the two Super Saiyans though he was presumably unaware of the power of Xeno Trunks as he was unaware that Trunks was from another timeline, one in which he had already destroyed the Androids. He was also unaware that Gohan's rage would cause his hidden power to surface which made him stronger than he would have been historically. Techniques and special abilities *'Android Barrier' – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *'Dead End Bullet' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Future Android 17. **'Accel Dance' – A technique where Future Android 17 and his twin Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with his Dead End Bullet and 18's Dead End Rain energy barrage techniques. They kill Gohan with this attack in the movie. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Endgame' – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. *'Finger Beam' – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Flip Cyclone' – Future Android 17 flips backwards while dodging enemy attacks, and attacks the opponent with a forward kick. Used in his first on-screen fight with Future Gohan. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Android 17 creates two energy spheres in his hands and fires them one by one. Used in his second fight with Future Gohan. *'Non-stop Violence' – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and the High-Pressure Energy Wave simultaneously. *'Photon Flash' – A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is an extremely powerful yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2, it was named Full Power Energy Wave. *'Power Blitz' – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the ''Budokai'' video game series. * Super Electric Strike – A technique where Future 17 after charging power into his hands swipes his arms to the side, releasing a wide wave of lime green energy at his opponent with an electric feel to it. Future Android 17's Ultimate Skill introduced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Side Bridge' - A green swirling Energy Disc can return to its user like a boomerang. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Smile Charge' -Future 17 uses Rapid Movement to surprise his opponent in order to grab them, then while holding them by the neck with his right hand, he charges up a Ki Blast in his left, then fires it in the opponents face. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Freedom Kick' - Future 17 flies around the opponent before delivering a powerful kick. One of Future 17's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Villainous Mode' - Android 17 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. **'Rage Saucer' - A Rush attack used by Future Android 17 while under the influence of Towa's Dark Magic in Villainous Mode. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' (in main story & certain Parallel Quests) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (in main story & certain Parallel Quests) Voice actors *Japanese seiyuu: Shigeru Nakahara *Ocean Group dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Genaro Vásquez, Enrique Mederos (episode 194) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Figueira Júnior *Italian dubs: Stefano Onofri (original dub), Patrizio Prata (2003 re-dub) *German dub: Marius Clarén *French dub: Éric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal Battles *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Yamcha, Future Tien Shinhan, and Future Krillin *Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Future Android 17 first cameos in "Mystery Revealed", depicted as a large muscular blue Android with red eyes, he kills Gero by crushing his body with a punch. This cameo is later shown again in "Double Trouble for Goku". *During his first fight with Super Saiyan Trunks, Future Android 17 mocks Trunks (with his sword) by saying "I see your point", which is ironic as the same is said by Imperfect Cell shortly before he absorbs his present timeline counterpart. *When Android 17 fights Future Trunks and Future Gohan in most video games, he has special dialogs with them, but no matter which outfit he wears, he says things that his future self says to them, as if the player is Future 17 himself, however, it's because of their similarities in appearance between the two, and Future 17 is referred to as simply "Android 17" rather than adding "Future" to differentate him from his present self. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 17 do Futuro es:Androide Número 17 del Futuro Alternativo Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:DBZ Characters Category:Erased Characters